Second Hand Smoker
by Rayze von Wolfin
Summary: Jinx/Jak/Razer love triangle, Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I do not own any of the characters in Jak X, for they are creations and originals made by gaming company Naughty Dog, this is a Razer x Jak x Jinx fan-fiction if you do not approve of this pairing then do not read. This story contains sexual bonding between two men in later chapters, and yes, it is a yaoi fiction.

Chapter 1: Journey to Kras City.

"So there I was with him, racing against the World's Most Well-Known Drivers around Haven City while we were in the Grand Prix. However there was one racer that caught our attention first hand, it was commander and chief Erol, the scumbag of Praxis who captured Jak and used his body for the Dark Eco Injection Program. Or as I would like to call it…." Said Daxter to the on-looking gazes of Kras City's most notorious racers in the bar named, The Bloody Hook

"TURNING MY FRIEND INTO A CRAZY DARK FREAK WHENEVER HE GETS MAD WITH ANYONE, WHILE I RISK LOSING MY TAIL WHENEVER HE GOES ALL OUT BERSERK AGAINST ANYONE WHO GETS IN HIS WAY, and I mean anyone!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Daxter at the many attentions he was given.

The racers in the bar could not really care less or more at the story that was being told by pipsqueak ottsel, with pants and wearing human goggles. Most of the racers were either to busy to pay attention because they were preparing for the qualifying race in Kras City's Grand Prix, or looking up who they are racing against during the race. Until a distinctive northern accent rose from the crowd and questioned the ottsel's tale.

"My, that must have been terrifying" said the foreign man while lighting a single stick of his cigarette.

"Thanks! At least someone cares for the 'Precursor's' life!" said Daxter while pinpointing at the stubborn racers who are paying less attention to him and more on the Grand Race beginning next week.

"I was talking about your friend, having to have you around while he goes all out against his enemies and demons, how does he put up with a rambling loud-mouth ottsel, who could not let his little mouth shut, for even the slightest hour, before he turns up in a bag filled with nothing but remains of his relics found tied and tossed in the deep sea" said the foreign racer as he blows his tobacco smoke towards Daxter's face.

Daxter gasped and coughed as he did his best to avoid anymore exposure to the northern man's tobacco smoke. Later, Daxter regained his breath and spoke to the foreigner.

"Oh yeah, nicotine breath? I bet Jak and I could wipe the floor with you while we race in the Kras City's Grand Prix, but I really wouldn't want to see you cry when your sexy red jacket gets greased up torn on the tracks, now would I?" said Daxter while placing a mocking grin across his face.

"VHAT VAS THAT CRACODOG MEAT?!" threatened the northern as he gripped Daxter's orange fur and brought him closer to his face while he gave him a deadly glare, that could send even the most tremendous chills down a person's spine. This brought the attentions of racers around every corner of the bar to witness what was going on.

"Phew…. Could you at least have a breath mint before going all out at me? Sheesh" said Daxter as he brought his free paw to his face and covering it securely.

As the northerner was about to give the ottsel a good smack, a tap of a finger on his shoulder caught his attention.

"If I were you, I would put my friend down or else." Said the stranger behind him

The northerner turned and asked.

"Or else w-"paused the northerner,

Before he could finish his sentence, a young man of 19 years was standing proudly in front of him, his chest puffed up while his blue eyes glared daggers at the northerner green orbs. The young man had blond-green hair; his eyebrows and goatee were green which matches his hair. Moreover, this nearly stopped the northerner's action as he was too transfixed at the young man in front of him; he was mesmerized by the young man's beauty.

"Hey, tall dark and gay! Let go of the merchandise!!!" said Daxter before he bit down hard on the northerner's gloved hand, causing him to cry out in pain and allowing Daxter to be free and jump onto his friend's shoulder for comfort.

"Oh, vas he your friend? I do apologize, my name is Razer, I am a well-known racer of Kras City, you must have heard of me, and many do I can assure you." As Razer reached out to grasp his hand, he was immediately slapped across the face by Jak's hand with great force.

"I would watch what my next move would be if I were you" said Jak before he turned to leave the Bar.

However this made Razer even more persistent, Razer tried to grab hold of the boy until he felt a nozzle of a 3rd range gun on his back pointing directly at his spinal cord with such aim.

"Pretty-boy here does not like to be touched by strangers, if you get my drift. Now, either you be a good little drag-racer and move your tail pipe away from him, or, I'll just grip my hold on the trigger and blow you to smithereens. Which would you prefer?" said the shadowed figure behind him.

Before Razer could get a chance to turn around to see the figure's face, he was brutally punched across the face with a mighty blow. And as Razer's world turned black before his very eyes, he could see a blurry tall, sloppy figure of a messy blond-haired man having a cigarette in between his teeth, while his hands wrapped possessively around Jak's waist. This arouses jealousy in Razer.

And everyone in Kras City knows,

That if something got in the way of Razer's wanting,

Then he would just have to remove the cause,

Permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Yay I now have a partner in Fiction-Crime =D

As a result to our partnership we have taken turns in writing the following chapters' one at a time, please enjoy =D

Sunagirl said the following:

It's really short, and I can't think of anything more. Feel free to edit and add stuff. I hope its okay. ^.^;

The day of the first race. Jak trembled with excitement as he adjusts his goggles and ran his fingers through his hair. Jinx leaned against the car beside him and took a long drag from his cigarette, breathing out the smoke in Jak's ear as he whispered: "Ya scared, Goldilocks?"

"Not a chance," Jak replied, pushing Jinx away playfully.

The one-minute warning sounded, echoing across the track. Jinx stole a quick kiss and sauntered away towards the crowd. As he continued to puff on his cigarette, he crossed paths with Razer. The veteran racer glared down at Jinx, causing the explosives expert to burst into laughter. Razer huffed, turning his nose up at Jinx, and stormed off.

"Laugh now, Grease Monkey," he muttered to himself, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it away. "I will have my revenge."

The racers approached the starting line in quick succession. Jak and Razer sat, engines purring, side by side. Razer winked at the blonde as the countdown began.

The new rival's turbo'ed away from the rest of the pack, drifting around corners, hitting every boost pad, launching weapons at each other with fatal accuracy. Of course, the safety fields allowed them to respond. They continued to slam each other into the walls. The other racers didn't dare approach them, and stayed so far behind that they could only imagine the battle ahead as they cringed at the crippling crunch of metal on metal as the speed demons warred.

"Oh, Ja-ak!" Razer taunted in an almost musical tone, which quickly transformed into a malicious hiss. "I'm coming for you!"

Both racers' cars were currently stripped of their bodies, leaving only the bare frames and a trail of smoke in their wake. As they approached the final turns of the track, Razer slammed into Jak's car. Instead of pushing him out of the way, however, their wheels instead locked together and they rounded the turn flawlessly, trying all the while to free themselves.

Out on the straight patch of road, only a hundred yards from the finish line, Jak wrenched his car free of Razer's with a well-placed turbo. He shot ahead of Razer, only for his front tire to fly off, causing him to fish-tail wildly, and stopping just before the finish line. Razer took 1st as Jak started moving slowly behind him, finishing pitifully in second place.

"And Jak... er, loses." Blitz rolled his eyes at the blonde and turned to interview Razer on his victory.

With his head hung in shame, Jak did not bother to look at roaring crowds' displeasure as the Champion of the first grand race, Razer, strode towards G.T Blitz to claim his lustrous prize and interview.

Jak slowly made his way through the crowds of fans until a familiar orange-lightning stopped him from his tracks.

"Hey, big-guy, don't beat yourself too hard, it's just the first leg of the race. If it makes you feel better, I deliberately removed all of "fruit cake's" engines while he wasn't looking, so by now, he...would...have...gotten...2nd..place" Stuttered Daxter as he realized that he removed "Jak's" engines and not "Razer's"

"Jak... I'm so sorry, I-I thought..." but Jak immediately cuts him off with a positive remark,

"It's okay Dax, we will get him next time on the 2nd race, in the meantime, let's have a moment of rest before the next leg of the race." as Jak and Daxter walked towards the Bloody Hook. Jinx immediately walked up towards Jak and gave him a long embrace while reassuring him on his lost.

"You, Kay' Pretty Boy? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything unmentionable to you? Want me to kill him for you?" asked Jinx as he didn't cease his hold from his beloved Pretty-Boy.

"Nah, it's okay Jinx, I'm fine. Just need to rest myself before the next race" said Jak as he gave Jinx a quick peck, before making his way to the bar's counter, and ordered his beverage.

"Hmmm, that's what I love about you Jakkie-boy, though life give's yer the bottom end of hell, but yer get up and keep fighting on" said Jinx as he gave Jak a loving hug.

"Mmmmm..... You do know we are in public, right? "Asked Jak teasingly at his beloved.

"Yup, if they have a problem with it, then I'll just have to blow em' up" said jinx as he nibbled his lovers ears.

"Uh...Guys, maybe you should stop your lovey-dovey affair, and look what's on the G.T Blitz Interview Show" said Daxter as he pointed at the big screen in the pub.

Meantime, during the interview with Razer

* * *

"So Razer, as the Champion of the first race, you are entitled to claim these lovely prizes, a slick chassis body armor for your vehicle, a 100,000 credits cash prize, and two free privileges to Kras City's Hotel Le Prowler for 8 days and 7 nights, a hotel where anybody whose anybody could enjoy their time relaxing in their SPA/Restaurant/Rally/Arcade/ and Mall. So Razer, who will be the lucky person you would like to spend time alone with on your stay at Le Prowler?" asked G.T Blitz with his ever so cocky grin.

"Vell, if you must know, I have fancied this certain racer from the start and I hope to grow a fond "partnership" with him while his stay in Kras City, and I vould say the lucky racer I would enjoy spending time alone with, is.... Jak." stated Razer as not only did G.T Blitz had his mouth hung open, but Jak and Daxter as well

A moment of silence felt the air, until the sound of breaking glass could be heard coming from Jinx as he crushed the held glass in his palms to broken shards.


End file.
